Book 2: Thou Art Stolen
by Number Ten
Summary: Book 2 of my series with the OUAT characters as a mystery-solving team. Picking up where the last one left off, the museum in Storybrooke has been having rare paintings stolen, but the team is reluctant to jump back into action. With the help of Ruby and a new curator, the team is on the case! Please follow and review.


_Hey readers, here's Book Two of my OUAT series with the characters as a mystery solving team. Please follow and review._

Crystal goes outside _Granny's_ to talk to Lacey about her text message.

"Hey Lacey," Crystal says. "What's the museum want with us?"

"They heard about what we did about the break-ins and they'd like us to look at some recent art thefts. It's a new exhibition they are unveiling in late November, but three paintings have already come up missing in the last week. At first, they thought it might've been Walsh, but the last painting disappeared last night."

"Why don't they just call Graham?"

"They don't want the publicity and they think it might be an inside job,"

"Okay, text me the address and I'll talk to the others," Crystal says. "And meet us at the museum."

"Alright," Lacey says.

Crystal hangs up her phone and walks inside. The others are sitting around eating breakfast and talking. Crystal pulls up a chair.

"Hey, guys…" Crystal says and they all turn to look at her. "If you're interested, we've got a new case,"

"I thought it was just a one-time thing?" Emma says, taking a sip of coffee. "And after you guys almost getting killed by Walsh, I'm not ready to go anywhere near mysteries for awhile."

"Oh come on Mom," Henry practically whines. "Crystal had it all planned out, we weren't really in any danger."

"I don't care, I don't want you…"

"I think this mystery is a bit safer Emma," Crystal cuts it. Personally, she was looking forward to a new mystery and she knew Henry was too. The two of them had worked well together and managed to bring down Emma's evil ex-boyfriend, who was about to kill her and Killian. The two were capable sleuths…if that's the appropriate word for it and this mystery was a good one. At least this time, there wasn't any homicidal weirdo breaking into people's houses. "Lacey told me that the museum has had three thefts in the last week."

"Why don't they just call Graham?" David asks.

"They don't want the publicity and they think it might be an inside job,"

"So what can we do?" Emma asks skeptically.

Crystal bites her lip and closes her mouth. She doesn't have an answer to that, at least not right now.

"They promised to pay us are you in or out?" Crystal says bluntly.

"I'm most definitely in," Regina says. "This is the next big story!"

"You can't Regina," Mary Margret says. "Crystal just said they don't want the publicity."

"I still want to come along, if I can't put it in the newspaper, I can at least document it."

"What about the Nolan family?" Crystal asks.

Mary Margret bites her lip and re-adjusts Neal in her arms. She looks over at David who is skeptical, to say the least.

"I don't think so Crystal, not this time," David shakes his head. Mary Margret agrees.

"Emma? Killian?"

"Not this time Lass," Killian says. "To be honest it doesn't sound like a very interesting case anyways. I'd prefer to let the police handle it."

"The money could help fix the leak in The Jolly Roger," Crystal says, raising her eyebrow.

"How do you know about that?" Killian gasps, eyes wide in shock.

"My dad had to pick up a few things by the docks and he saw the crack in the side of the boat. He thinks it might be a rust problem."

"What does your dad know about bloody ship repair? Tell him to keep his abnormally large nose out of my business," Killian growls.

Killian and Gold did not have a good relationship, to say the least. They used to work together, with Killian bringing in objects that Crystal's dad could sell in his Pawn Shop and share the profits. Things went sour when Gold managed to swipe a few thousand dollars from Killian over a rare antique compass. Gold had told him it was junk and wouldn't sell for very much and paid Killian a hundred dollars for it. Crystal's dad managed to get five thousand dollars for it, it being a rare 1800's Navy compass and he refused to share the "bounty" with Killian. Killian accused him of lying to him about the compass' value and Gold said he couldn't prove anything. Killian dropped Gold as a client and ever since then, Gold has been trying to get Killian arrested for piracy or any other illegal activity as a form of revenge.

"It's kind of hard when he's trying to get you arrested for piracy," Crystal mutters.

"Please don't remind me," Killian snaps. "Bloody reptile," he mutters under his breath.

"Emma? Henry, are you guys in?"

"Thanks but no thanks Crystal," Emma says.

"But Mom!" Henry says.

"No buts Henry, I'm not putting you in harm's way again and if it were up to me, Crystal wouldn't be going either. This is a job for Graham and Graham alone."

"Speaking of Graham," Regina says. "He asked me to put an ad in the newspaper for a new deputy since the last one was a wanted criminal and all."

"I wonder who will apply?" Emma asks.

"You should Mom," Henry says. "Then you'll be like a real detective."

"I'm happy with the job I have thank you, Henry," Emma says.

"You should apply too, David," Crystal says. "You'd be good at it. I mean you did serve in the military for awhile didn't you?"

"Yes but…" David's brow creeps together and his face contorts into a serious frown as he thinks about it.

"But what?"

"What about the taxi service?"

"Neal can deal with that and besides, with uber drivers becoming popular it's taking a toll on the business, isn't it?" Regina says.

Mary Margret glares at Regina before looking at her husband. She did like the idea of David being the deputy, but it was dangerous and David was happy with his work, even though sometimes they did struggle with her teacher's salary and now with Neal, it was an extra mouth to feed.

"I'd have to think about it," David says.

"You'd better apply soon or Sydney just might beat you to it," Regina mutters.

"So that's a no to helping the museum?" Crystal asks. "Is it just Regina, Lacey and me?"

"I guess so Lass," Killian nods.

Crystal's heart sank. She was hoping that her friends would rise to the occasion and try to do something good for the town, guess it was not the case. She liked mysteries and it made life in this tiny town a lot more interesting and exciting.

"I do have some things to take care of at the office, but I'll meet you over there," Regina says.

"Alright, Lacey and I will be waiting for you," Crystal sighs, very disappointed. She can tell by the look on Henry's face that he wants to come. He continues glaring at his mom and then just stares down at his phone. "See you later."

Crystal heads for the door.

"Hey, Crystal," a voice from behind her calls. Crystal turns to see Ruby leaning over the counter in her skimpy outfit.

"What's up, Ruby?" Crystal asks.

"I couldn't help, but overhear…"

"You couldn't huh?" Crystal says skeptically, raising her eyebrow. Ruby was big on town gossip and anything that might seem remotely interesting to her. Ruby longed to go to the big city and travel a bit, but her commitment to _Granny's_ kept her in the tiny town. She was resentful of her grandmother forcing her to stay in town and help with the business instead of being allowed to spread her wings.

"Okay, I was eavesdropping," the crimson haired waitress admits. "I have no shame in listening in on something interesting, go ahead and sue me! But this museum thing sounds really interesting. I saw how the other's shot you down, but if you're in need of some extra hands…"

"You want to help out?" Crystal asks.

"You know I'm doing an online design major with a minor in art, it really interests me," Ruby says earnestly. Crystal and Ruby were taking the same online college together. Ruby was a talented artist, but most of her skills went into dying her hair as many shades of red as is humanly possible. She also knew how to accessorize and she wanted to be a fashion designer of some kind, go to Italy, the fashion capital of the world. "I might know a bit more about these paintings that could be useful."

Crystal considers it and then smiles. "It would be nice to have some extra help, sure you're welcome to come along."

"Thanks, my shift's almost over, I'll meet you at the museum."

"Cool, see you there," Crystal says, before zipping up her jacket and walking out into the cool autumn air.


End file.
